


The cold between stars [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cuddling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Introspection, Parent-Child Relationship, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Set during episode 4 Sanctuary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "The cold between stars" by vaguely_concerned."A bit of bedtime routine during the stay on Sorgan! Mando has a lot of thinking to do, the baby is just happy to be here and getting to sleep on his dad's chest."
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	The cold between stars [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vaguely_concerned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguely_concerned/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The cold between stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974677) by [vaguely_concerned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguely_concerned/pseuds/vaguely_concerned). 



Length: 14:45  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20cold%20between%20stars.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20cold%20between%20stars%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to vaguely_concerned for giving me permission to podfic their stories! Used to fill my "angst" square for podfic_bingo.


End file.
